Heather's Fabulous Adventure
Heather's Fabulous Adventure[2] is a direct-to video film and Total Drama Island spin-off starring Heather.[3][4] The film looks at Heather's life after her competition trying to get a role in a Broadway show. this film is the pilot of the series The World According To Heather Heather performs a number at Lava Springs ("Can You Feel The Sunshine"). There she meets a famous producer Jerry Taylor who offers her dog Boi a chance to star in his newest show on Broadway. Heather later convinces her father to let her move to New York City on her own. He hesitantly accepts, but he has a condition: if the plan backfires, Heather is forced to move back with her parents and work at Lava Springs.While in New York, Heather is kicked out of her penthouse because they don't allow dogs. While in despair, she meets Peyton who offers her a studio apartment. Heather accepts but is disgusted to find out what it is. Heather, Peyton, and Boi go shopping to give her studio a little makeover ("Livin in the City") . While Peyton sees Hather in distress, he brings her to the stage of the Radio City Music Hall which makes her feel much better. There she meets Neal Roberts and Gill Samms, producers of Jerry's show. When she finds out they only want Boi, she auditions him but only to be caught in a tie with very competitive Roger Elliston (“Work It Out “). Minutes later, Heather meets Amber Lee Adams, the star of the show. Leaving the theater, Heather is threatened by Roger that if she doesn't drop out, there will be serious consequences. Later in the film, Boi and Countess (Roger's female pup) run away together. Heather and Roger team up to find them. Fortunately, Peyton finds them digging through a trash can. Meanwhile, Amber Lee fires her assistant and dimwittingly hires Heather just to boss her around. Unknowingly, Heather is a maid to her and answers to her every need. Heather later finds out that Amber Lee isn't all who she cracks up to be. So she and Roger concoct a plan to get her fired from the show. Her plan works, only to get Heather fired and Amber Lee quitting from the production. Just as it seems that the production is about to get get cancelled due to Amber Lee quitting, Peyton shows footage to the producers that she can be the girl to star in the show (Back In Time). They take his word and hire Heather the lead role in "A Girl's Best Friend". Heather accepts the offer only if Boi and Countess split the role of Shelby. Heather and Peyton share a kiss and she finally gets her dream of performing on Broadway (Diamond In The Sky). Damion visits his sister and they talk about how long it's been. He is now starring in a country musical on tour. When someone calls Heather outside, she runs after Boi, and Damion lies on the bed. The bed flips like it did with Heather & Damion screams for help. Video thumb|300px|right|song s from Heather's Fabulous Adventure